Launch
by Jordon5
Summary: How can one moment completely change your outlook on life? Rated T for violence, terror


**{Okay this is based off a VERY realistic dream I had. Hope you enjoy. One Shot. Jordon Shyanne}**

"Let us pay our respects to the Lady.

'Juro fidelidad a la bandera

de los Estados Unidos de América,

y a la república que representa

una nación bajo Dios,

indivisible cón libertad

y justicía para todós.'

I rolled my eyes at Bella and sat back down. Everyday Mr Salazar made us say the Pledge of Allegiance in Spanish. Everyday he gave us an explanation why he calls the flag the Lady. Everyday he sends one of the guys to the office for inappropriate jokes about him and 'the Lady.' I guess you could just call it the morning routine of Spanish 1, 2nd hour.

I'm not even supposed to be in here. At the beginning of the year I had Algebra 2nd and Spanish last, but due to a conflict with my Algebra teacher, I switched so that I could have Mr Haynes instead.

After he gave us the assignment (copying down our vocab list from the book) I nodded to Bella and went up to Senor Salazar's desk.

"Mayo Bella y yo va a la biblioteca?"

"Si. Prisa."

I smiled and we walked out of the room. We walked down the stairs and down the hall.

"So I was talking to Edward last night, and we're going to go see Paranormal Activity."

I wrinkled my nose. "Ew, no don't go see that it sucks. Em and I laughed our asses off. Go see the orphan, that shit it freaky."

She laughed. "Well fine then. Wait when did ya'll go?"

"Last weekend. Our romantic date consisted of a stupid horror movie, harassing Walmart employees, then fogging up his windows out at the peak."

"Agh!! Too much info Rose, that's gross."

I laughed and pulled open the library door. You'd never know it by looking at me, but the library was my favorite place in this god forsaken school, except for the locker room and track of course. I was a medal winning cross country winner, but I loved to read. Especially Mary Higgens Clark. Honestly if I had my choice between spending my weekend curled up with Emmett or curled up with one of her books, I'd pick her.

We gave our pass to the librarian and began walking up and down the shelves.

"So you and Edward...."

"Mmmmhmmm.."

"How far have you gone?"

"Eh! I'm not telling you!"

"Awww, come on! You know you want to..."

"Okay promise you won't tell anyone other than Alice?"

"Wait what about me?" Alice's voice came from the other side of the shelves.

Bella laughed. "Jeez get over hear so I can tell you."

Alice came prancing around the corner. I could tell by the look on her face she had been waiting to hear when she would get brought up.

_-_-_

After we gossiped with Alice me and Bella turned back to the books.

"I don't know what to get..." Bella whined. I began looking through the shelves and pulled out The Lovely Bones by Alice Sebold. I handed it to her.

"This is the best book ever. Just try it."

"Okay, I guess." She lead me over to one of the long tables. We made sure to get one where we could see the door, in case someone came to find us. We sat down and began reading, well I did. Bella just sat there looking at a group of 5th graders who had just walked in.

Then, with no warning at all, the lights went out. Me and Bella looked at each other and burst out laughing. We officially had an excuse not to go back to class. However, our laughter was cut short when we heard it.

Isn't it funny how one thing can completely change your outlook on life? I've heard when women in labor hear their newborn's first cries, they can no longer feel pain. Or that people trying to overdose on pills immediately regret it when they get done swallowing them.

It was the sharpest purest sound I had ever heard. One that, due to growing up in Texas panhandle, I had heard before. But never before had I been so frightened of it. A gun shot.

I watched as the laughter died from Bella's face, displaying a look only of sheer terror. But it didn't end there. The shots kept ringing through our now near silent school. I was frozen in place, as was Bella. I had always laughed it off when they talked about school safety. I mean we have less people in our town then some high schools. What could go wrong?

As if to rub in my face how naive I was a shadow passed in front of Library doors. Immediately I threw myself under the table I was sitting at and pulled Bella down to join me. From this position, the check in desk blocked the doors from our sight. So we sat in the complete darkness, terrified for our lives as we heard the door open.

It was so quiet we could hear the unknown person's jeans rubbing together as they walked though out the library. Silent tears slid down my cheeks, and I could tell by Bella's breath she was holding back sobs.

The quiet noise stopped right by us. We both held our breath and each other's hands. Then it happened.

_Bam._

I flinched but knew it hadn't hit me. A squeal from near by told me it hadn't hit Bella either. One of the little kids was bawling. The gunman chuckled. "Not so tough in the face of danger are we?"

He slowly made his way around the room, shooting underneath tables and down aisles. Every so often a scream would let everyone know a bullet had found its mark. When he was on the other side of the room I moved a chair and crawled out from under the table, then turned around and pulled on Bella's jacket to get her to follow me.

I took her hand and wrapped it around the bottom of my jeans, then made the slow journey towards the door. We were half way when we heard one more thing.

"I'm sorry I did it. I just couldn't take it anymore."

_Blam. Thud._

Dead Silence.

We couldn't move. We huddled there by the check in desks until finally the police reached us. They came in through the library doors, with flashlights in hand. They began calling out for survivors.

"We're here."

_-_-_

Bella and I were sitting in ER. After the police had heard Bella, they had carried us to Chief Swan's cruiser. He wrapped us both up in a tight hug and helped us get in the back of the squad car. We were driven here where we were being treated for shock.

Which was perfectly accurate, because I still could not believe what had happened to us. It had been like any other morning, skipping Spanish to come chill in the library. Speaking of, what had happened to our Spanish class? When Carlisle came in to check us out we asked him.

"I'm not supposed to release information but I'm making an exception. The gunman did go into the Spanish classroom, and he fired. Several students have minor gunshot wounds, but I'm afraid that Mr Salazar and Jessica Stanely received direct hits. Neither one made it. And Tyler Crowley was in the principal's office

We sat there in cold silence. This was unreal. Surely this was a dream!

After he checked us out the police came and talked with us. When we told him all that had happened, they asked us how well we knew a kid named James Stewart. Bella said she didn't have any classes with him , and I said that I only had Biology, but what did that have to do with the shooting?

"I'm afraid he was one of the gunmen."

My head spun and Bella asked "One?"

The officer nodded somberly. "He, Victoria Williamson, and Laurent Jefferson, were responsible for the shootings today. After hacking into their social networking sites and found that they have been planning this for months. Down to the time, date, and what classrooms each would take."

The officers thanked us for our time and walked away. Bella turned towards me, and I could tell by her face she couldn't believe this either. Three teenagers had taken so many lives and turned this ordinary, boring day into a grisly nightmare no one would ever forget.

**{Yeah... Review please. Jordon Shyanne}**


End file.
